The Dragons of Spirit and Love
by Titmeister-x
Summary: Epic lemon taking place approx 1 mo. after ruined wedding. New foe, conflicts and "adventures". Currently taking a break from this story til further notice. Read why in chapter three. Working on other ideas at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragons of Spirit and Love**

**The Trials of Ranma and Akane Saotome**

**Part one:**

**The Dragons Come**

**Legal Babble: I do not own Ranma ½, nor would I ever wish to. The story and characters are owned and created by Rumiko Takahashi, who is a goddess for bringing this great work to our world.**

**This is a Lemon Fanfic that will end up approximately the length of a book. Here's to you, Rumiko Takahashi, my tribute…**

**This story was written and imagined **

**By Derrick Orion Titley**

**No thanks to the craziness of the Ranma ½ world of course. Without it, where would we be?**

"Damnit… it's HOPELESS!" Akane screamed at her textbook, "I'll never understand calculus! AARGH!"

"Knock knock…"

"Come in, oh, hi Ranma, whatcha need?"

"I was, uh, wondering if y-you could come, come down to the dojo w-with me. It sounds like you need a break. I wanna show you something anyways…"

"Sure, I'll come1" 'Why is he so nervous? He's been this way ever since the wedding fiasco…' Akane thought to herself as she followed Ranma to the dojo. "Hey, where is everyone? I've been in my room all night."

"Your dad and pops are off drinking at some bar. I think Nabiki said something about Kuno and a movie. Kasumi went to help Dr. Tofu with some work. We have the place to ourselves until late."

"Oh, okay then," he's definitely up to something, "what is it you wanted to show me?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see in about 10 seconds."

As they walked up to the dojo doors, Ranma stood off to the side and slid the door open for Akane. "Oh my…" Akane gasped, "Y-you did this?" looking into the dojo, she saw the place had dozens of candles lit with a quilt and a few pillows in the center accompanied by a cooler.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a nice change of pace. C'mon." as they sat on the pillows, Ranma reached into the cooler and pulled out a container of strawberries and raspberries. What really surprised Akane was the bottle of _expensive_red wine.

"Why are you doing this?" Akane ventured after taking a sip of the wine, "I mean, well, I dunno-"

"Akane, I realized something the day we had that stupid wedding." He stopped mid thought.

Akane's chest tightened, "What are you saying Ranma?"

"Akane, I realized that, I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you… it just took me until an event that almost broke your heart happened to realize it."

'He SAID it!' Akane thought gleefully.

"As soon as I walked into your room, I knew; this is the woman I want to marry, this is the woman I am willing to go to hell and back for."

"Ranma…I want you to know something…"

"What?"

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, you standing naked in the furo. Odd how love works like that. It took seeing you kneeling in the rubble after the fight, completely lost in thought."

"Akane, I want to know, will you marry me. Not because of our families, but out of love. Will you marry me?" and with that, Ranma pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside laid a triple diamond ring.

"Of course baka, I'll marry you." And with that she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with a burning passion.

Ranma laid Akane down on a pillow and continued to kiss her, her hands fumbling at his shirt ties and his at her blouse's buttons. After a minute, they broke off and disrobed; Akane undoing the clasps of her bra while Ranma hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her skirt and panties and pulled them down and off her creamy white legs. As he turned back to her from throwing their clothes in the corner, he gasp aloud; the full moon's light shone through the open dojo door, playing over her body, making her glow a pale white. She had one hand above her head, twisted in the folds of the quilt, her hair fanned out slightly on the pillow. She was biting her lip, two of her white teeth showing slightly, her eyes were burning with lust and happiness. Her smooth white breasts stood shining in the light, swaying slightly as she trembled in anticipation. Her left hand was resting on her taut belly. She had her beautiful long legs closed and bent off at a slight angle to her right. Her mound had just a small strip of dark, navy blue hair leading between her legs.

He leaned back in to kiss her again, breaking it after a moment. He gazed into her dark eyes as he placed his left hand on her hips, letting it drift up slowly, playing along the pressure points, causing her to gasp and giggle slightly. He then cupped her right breast with his left hand, making her moan in pleasure. After a minute of this, she pulled his head down to her left breast. She drew a sharp breath as he took her nipple and started suckling on it, playing over it with his tongue. He slowly let his left hand drift down over her smooth, strong belly, making her shiver. His hand found the crease between he legs. Unconsciously, Akane spread her legs giving him better access. His fingers rubbed against her clit causing her to tense and squeal in pleasure. His fingers found their way to her opening while he let his thumb circle over her clit. As he pushed his middle finger into her opening, he hooked the end of the digit up and brushed her g-spot making her squirm and moan more intensely. He left her breast and moved between her legs, lapping up her flowing juices with his tongue.

"RANMA!" Akane screamed in pleasure as her orgasm approached, "RANMA, I'M GONNA CUM!" As she screamed those last words, she gushed up a stream of fluids, soaking Ranma in her honey. "OH GOD that felt good!"

After a moment of initial shock, Ranma chuckled, "Well, guess you're wet enough!" Ranma bent back over Akane and kissed her again. Guiding the head of his cock to her opening, he whispered in her ear, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she breathed, "Go fast."

"Okay then." He bent back up and steadied her hips and in one sharp motion, he thrust into her, shredding her hymen.

"AAAH!" she screamed in pain and pleasure. "Okay, I'm ready," she said after a moment of cooling down. Ranma started his rhythm, slowly at first, but picking up speed as he went.

"OH-GOD-RANMA! YOU FEEL SO GOOD!" Akane screamed as he pounded into her. "RANMA, I'M GONNA CUUUUUMMMM!"

With one last thrust, her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Her wildly convulsing pussy caused Ranma to lose his load too, her pussy milking him of every drop of cum. As their orgasm subsided, Ranma collapsed next to Akane, panting hard.

"Wow," Akane croaked, "That was great!"

"You too?"

"Yeah. We need to clean this up." As Akane turned, she caught a glint of light outside the door. She rushed over to the door and slid it wide open. "NABIKI! What the HELL are you doing?" The middle Tendo sister had a video camera in hand.

"We'll discuss that later Akane. For now, head to the furo with Ranma and get cleaned up. You are soaked in sweat and cum. I'll clean this up for you if I have your cooperation."

"Cooperation in what?" Akane asked, barely containing her anger.

"I'll tell you later."

"Fine! Ranma, come on. Let's get cleaned up!" She stormed her way up to the house completely naked.

"Ranma," Nabiki asked as he passed her, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Huh? Whadda ya mean? You're the one with the camera!"

"Yeah, but you just got yourself engaged to a 'violent maniac' as Kasumi put it, oh so long ago. Oh, by the way, you owe me 50,000 yen for the ring. I keep a camera in my room. I saw you steal that money from my piggy bank."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't expect me to save your ass from your sister." He yelled back as he ran off to join Akane.

"When will those two ever learn?" Nabiki thought to herself, "Those two are gonna provide me with a mint though. That video will make me thousands!"

Later that night, Akane and Ranma snuck into Nabiki's room. As Ranma closed the door, Akane saw the video of them playing on the computer. Nabiki was doing work on it with a video editing program.

"Nabiki, what do you plan to do with that?" Akane ventured nervously.

"Sell it, of course. Lemme tell you; you two are naturals. This video alone will bring in thousands."

"You plan to SELL it?" Ranma asked incredulously.

"Of course. I've already made stacks off of you."

"HOW?" Akane yelled.

"No need to yell. I have video cameras set up in every room of the house. I know all of your guys' dirty little secrets. Each place you've masturbated, how often, etc. Now, I didn't really want to talk to you about business, I wanted to talk about how your relationship is going to progress from here. You two just stole second, third and home, all in one night. Thankfully, you didn't get tagged on the way. If anyone other than me found you like that, there would have been holy hell to pay. Well, tell me. I only got there as you started undressing. What did I miss?"

As Akane and Ranma recounted their conversation, what they felt and how they felt about it and what their opinions of their sexual encounter played back in front of them were, Nabiki sat there with a pen and paper, jotting down notes like a psychologist or lawyer (maybe both). After several minutes of reviewing her notes, "Here's my verdict. I don't know how you pulled it off, but you have the best relationship after sex versus pre-sex I have ever seen. Just this morning, you, Akane, bashed Ranma over the head with your freaky disappearing mallet. Tonight, you're holding hands after having a wild session of passionate sex! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?"

"We ask ourselves that a lot I think," Ranma answered.

"Jeez you guys…Well, what's your plans on getting married?"

"I think we'll want at least a month or two, right Ranma?"

"I'd think that'd work. Let's plan on one month then. We'll announce it in the morning."

"Ooh, that'll be interesting. Dr. Tofu's coming over tomorrow morning. He and Kasumi are gonna announce tomorrow too. Why do you think she went over there tonight? They had the same idea as you two."

"They're dating? Since when?" Akane asked.

"They've been at it for, what, three years? Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Well then that'll be interesting… Ranma, why are you sitting in a puddle of sweat?"

"Have you told her Ranma?"

"Told me what?"

"Well Ranma, it would be best if you left." After a moment, he did just that, kissing Akane on the cheek as he hurried out the door.

"What is going on Nabiki?" Akane demanded.

"Well, Ranma is all nervous because, frankly, he's uncomfortable talking with us about this subject. He's worried it would lead to other subjects, which it has."

"What subjects Nabiki?"

"How do I put this, um, you're not thefirstpersonhe'shadsexwith…"

"Very smooth Nabiki. It sounded like I'm not the first person he's had sex with. Is this true?" Akane asked; a vicious aura surrounding her as THE MALLET appeared.

"Yes, but you should know it's not his fault."

"WHO WAS IT?"

"Me…"

Akane stood there stunned. "When?" she managed to croak out after several minutes.

"When you gave him to me as my fiancée. I took full advantage of the privileges you gave me."

"Wrong answer Nabiki!" THE MALLET reappeared and was raised high! Suddenly, as Akane started to swing, she felt a hold on THE MALLET that caused her to fall down. She was caught by Ranma as he was standing right behind her.

"WHY'D YOU STOP ME?" Akane yelled.

"Because, she's not me or Ryoga or my father. She'd die you uncute tomboy!" He stood her up and marched her out to her room. "Akane, she's your sister, you don't want to hurt her," he said as he sat her down on her bed.

"But WHY? Why would she do that?" Akane asked, starting to cry. Ranma pulled her close and held her tight.

"Who knows, I wasn't too happy about it either, but I got over it. That was a year ago. A lot's changed since then," he said trying to comfort her, "besides, you are not uncute, but you are still a tomboy. Normal girls don't hit people with a giant mallet. I like that about you. Not the headaches I get afterwards, but nonetheless, there's something attractive about that. I just don't know what."

Akane started laughing at the idea. Ranma soon joined her. They soon fell back on the bed, Ranma cradling Akane in his arms. "Ya know Akane; you really have a beautiful laugh."

"Thank you. Don't leave tonight, okay?"

"Why would I, you're mine now, I am not leaving you unless you say so. I do love you by the way. Wow, that was easy to say. Surprising."

"I love you too. You're a baka for sleeping with Nabiki, but you're my baka." As Ranma laid awake, arm around the woman he loved, he knew that, at that moment, he was happy.

The next morning, Akane awoke first. "Ranma," she whispered, "its time to wake up."

"OOOKAAY-ungh. Wow, I didn't dream that."

"Everyone else's already at breakfast."

"Breakfast! Kay!"

They crept quietly downstairs, stopping outside the living room, eavesdropping.

"Well Tendo, all I know is that Ranma wasn't in our room at all last night." Genma said.

"I understand Saotome, I'm just saying they could have," Soun argued.

"Morning everyone!" Akane interrupted as she stepped into the room.

"Mornin'!" Ranma agreed as he followed her.

"Ranma son," Soun started, "Where were you last night? Your father was worried sick."

"Would you like to answer that Akane," Ranma volunteered.

"Okay, he was with me last night father."

"Oh. Really? Doing what?"

"That's between Ranma and me, but-" Akane cut off, handing the floor to Ranma.

"We've decided to go through with the marriage."

"…Well, I am glad to hear that. And I am happy for you, but are you sure you really want to get married? I mean, look at the fiasco a couple weeks ago."

"Are you trying to talk them out of it daddy?" Nabiki cut in, "You've been pushing for this for two years."

"Besides, the aftermath of the wedding was when we realized we were in love," Ranma said.

"We are getting married," Akane declared, "there's no doubt in that." The door bell rung then and Kasumi wandered off to answer the door.

"Well, that settles it Tendo. We're- oh hello Dr. Tofu. Akane and Ranma just got officially engaged last night!"

"Oh that's wonderful. Kasumi and I got engaged last night too! I just came over so we could announce that."

"My GOD, I'm losing two daughters in one morning. Nabiki, don't you dare say…"

"Well daddy, I was going to hold this off, but I want to see your reaction. Kuno proposed to me last night."

"KUNO?" everyone yelled at once… Except for Soun of course, he likely would have yelled at her had he not gone into instant cardiac arrest at her announcement. Dr. Tofu checked his pulse and called it.

"Oh dear, time to pull this old thing out!" Kasumi said as she materialized her own giant mallet. Everyone looked on in horror as she promptly crushed his chest a few times. Amazingly, he started breathing again. Dr. Tofu checked his pulse again, "Well, that's certainly the most…interesting… form of CPR I've ever seen. Most effective too."

"Kasumi's had to do that to me on a couple different occasions. She's very good at it. She doesn't even leave any bruising. Now, I hate to ask, but when do you three couples plan to get married?"

"Ranma and I had decided on one month."

"So did Kuno baby and me."

"As did Ono and I."

"Ono?" Soun asked.

"That's my first name." Dr. Tofu said.

"Really, we've known you since Akane was a baby and I never knew your first name."

"Well, Kasumi's actually the first person I've ever told here in Nerima."

"Um, we're gonna be late for school," Nabiki cut in.

The usual frantic mad dash started then, Nabiki leading the way several minutes ahead as Ranma and Akane argued over where her shoes had disappeared to. Soon, however, the new lovers were off, running hand in hand dead out for school. As usual, about 50 feet from the school gates, a familiar, "RING RING," came up and faceplanted Ranma.

"GODDAMNIT SHAMPOO, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS TODAY!" he yelled as Akane hauled him up and through the gates just as they started to close with the bell. Nabiki caught them as they headed off for class, "Hey, I have morning announcements today, be prepared!"

"Oh no!" Akane said, "This is not good."

Several minutes later, they were seated in class, Akane sweating buckets, Ranma asleep as usual. Then the announcements dinged on.

"Good morning Furinkan High. This is Nabiki Tendo speaking today with your daily announcements.

Principal Kuno is gone today thankfully. No attempted hair cutting. (a resounding cheer erupted from several classrooms)

The kendo club will meet at the usual time, however, the meeting place has been moved from the Nekohoten to Ukyo's Okoyokonomi (accompanied by Ukyo yelling out in happiness. This meant several thousand yen coming in this evening)

The cafeteria will be serving Eel and squid sushi today (again accompanied by a ear splitting yell from the entire school)

And finally, it is finally official; in one month's time, Akane Tendo will become Akane Saotome! Cheers Everyone!"

Akane couldn't believe the reaction! It seemed like the entire school found its way into this classroom. Even Ranma woke at the commotion.

Ukyo crept over to Akane, "Akane, I just wanted to a-apologize for, you know, a couple of weeks ago. That incident. And also, I, um, wanted to congratulate you two."

"Thank you Ukyo. I really mean it. You actually did us a favor. You helped our relationship along instead of hurting it. Looks like you didn't lose out to bad though. Konatsu buy that ring for you?"

"Yeah, he popped the question three days ago. We're going to be getting married next New Year's Eve. Make a resolution to always love each other, you know, that kind of thing. After we saw what we did to you, he and I kind of broke, you know, thankfully we found each other amidst the wreckage. When are you two getting married?"

"Just after school gets out, like Nabiki said. It looks like the class is quieting down."

"I'll see you later then. Congrats again!" Ukyo said as she sat down.

The day seemed to drag its heavy feet for the rest of the day. Nabiki walked over to them during lunch period, "Okay you two, I'm going to take it upon myself to help your sex life."

Ranma quickly took a bite of the lunch that Akane had made him just to get rid of the bad taste that had come up in his mouth. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Why yes Ranma. Follow me. I have the keys to the women's bathroom. I figure, as soon as we're done, Ranma can quickly change, get out and change back."

"Alright, we're coming," Akane said exasperated.

"You will be soon," Nabiki called back as she headed off.

"Okay Akane, blow him."

"What? How the hell am I supposed to fit that in my mouth? Not that I'm against it, but HOW?"

"Here, I'll show you." Nabiki took hold of Ranma's hard cock and started stroking it. Ranma groaned loudly as precum flowed out the tip. Nabiki ran her hand through it and rubbed it over his cock. She then bent down and licked the just under the head, causing Ranma to shudder. Nabiki then opened her mouth wide and took nearly half of Ranma's dick down her throat, making her throat swell.

"And that, baby sister, is how you do it. Now, kneel and suck."

Akane repeated the process Nabiki just did; only she didn't stop. She alternated sucking down the shaft and sucking on his head, all the while, her right hand pumping the base of his large cock. Nabiki crawled down and spread Akane's legs slightly, pulling her panties off to one side. Akane cried out around Ranma's cock as Nabiki started her tongue assault on her pussy. Nabiki's tongue quickly brought her to orgasm, spraying her elder sister's face with her cum.

Akane could feel Ranma start to throb with orgasm, "A-Akane I-I'm gonna-gonna CUM!" Akane quickly pulled back, her mouth open and head tilted back. Ranma shot several ropy jets of cum over her face in into her waiting mouth. She bent forward and sucked him dry.

"Well Akane, how'd you like it?" Nabiki questioned as she got off the floor.

"He tastes great! How'd you like this more often Ranma?"

"It'd be fine with me, but only if I get to eat you out too!" he laughed.

"We still got time. Nabiki, leave us the keys. We'll be out in a – little while…" Akane said seductively.

"You have 20 minutes. Have fun!"

Ranma slid his hands up Akane's body to cup her breasts, noticing as he did so that she wasn't wearing a bra under the thin blouse. Ranma brushed his thumbs across Akane's erect nipples making her shiver. Rocking his hips against her in a figure of eight pattern, Ranma rubbed erection against the bare cheeks of her ass; Akane moaned and pushed her bottom back against his groin.

"Hmm, all alone apart from an uncute tomboy, what's a guy to do?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas of what to do, whilst we have this time to ourselves, baka-hentai!"

"Really, well I have some ideas of my own, starting with this."

Ranma's hands went to the drawstring of his pants, and pulled the ends apart. Sticking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, Ranma yanked them down to his knees, and then kicked them off into a corner. His vest top followed, landing in a pile of red silk.

Ranma pushed Akane forward; she was now bent over the toilet, with her forearms braced against the disabled persons' handrail. He took hold of his hard cock, and started to rub its sensitive head up and down the crease of her ass, his breathing becoming deeper, and more ragged, as the sensations washed over him.

Akane moaned again, shifted her weight further forward, parting her legs and pivoting her hips, so she was in a better position for him to enter her. Ranma slid his cock down between her parted thighs, rubbing across the wet opening of her pussy, down to her sensitive clit.

Akane jerked and gasped, as he circled her clit and moved back up to her pussy, this time pushing the tip of his cock into her then withdrawing it, continuing to stroke the head of his cock up, and then back down the crease of her ass.

Akane moaned, and tried to shift position to reclaim Ranma's cock, but he had her pinned, the weight of his body and his left arm holding her tight preventing her from moving. This time as he slid across her opening Ranma thrust halfway in then withdrew again.

'Damn, I love teasing her, she's so hot and wet, and she makes me feel great! Good thing I've got great control!' Ranma said to himself.

"Ahh, please!" Akane gasped.

"Please what, Akane? What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me... please... I want you inside me... NOW!"

Ranma grinned, and thrust his hard cock all the way into Akane's eager pussy, the walls of her sex gripping him in their hot, wet embrace.

"Oh YES! Fuck me HARD!"

"Not yet, we're doing this my way."

Ranma started to thrust slowly in and out of Akane, varying the amount of his cock he gave her at each thrust, sometimes giving it to her up to the hilt, sometimes just the tip. Akane started to moan and plead with him to stop teasing her, wriggling her ass and throwing her weight backwards, trying to get him deeper inside her, but Ranma held her tight against his body restricting her movement.

Akane felt like she was going insane with the sensations that overwhelmed her body. Waves of pleasure flowed through her, setting her blood on fire, shivers arced up and down her spine, and she could feel her cum trickling down her inner thighs.

Ranma's hands were cupping and kneading her breasts, his callused thumb and forefinger pinching and rubbing the hard nubs of her erect nipples, his teasing cock stoking the fires of her desire. Her pussy felt like it was filled with molten lava, ebbing and flowing, leaving her hot and wet and needing more.

With each thrust Ranma could feel Akane's honey flowing out of her, coating his belly and balls with its sticky warmth, the time for teasing was gone, now he was going to get serious. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, harder and faster, giving her all his cock, adding a twist of the hips to the end of the stroke, grinding his balls against her clit.

Ranma could feel the muscles of Akane's sex start to spasm around his cock as her orgasm neared, causing his own control to weaken, his breath was now coming in shallow pants, and sweat slicked his body. He shifted his hands from cupping Akane's breasts to grip her by the waist, pulling her back hard to meet his thrusts.

"Ah... Ahh... AHH... AAAHHH!"

Akane screamed her release, the shockwaves of her orgasm ripping through her body, sending her mind spiraling into pure intense pleasure. Ranma's fragile control shattered, his cock buried deep inside Akane, surrounded by the convulsing muscles of her sex, squeezed and pulled by the full force of her orgasm, he felt his own orgasm overtake him, his cock and balls twitching as he came inside her.

Ranma fell forward his cheek resting against the nape of Akane's neck, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, brushing butterfly kisses up her neck. Akane twisted her head round, trying to look Ranma in the eye, he used the opportunity to brush kisses along her jaw line, meeting her lips with his own in a long sweet kiss.

"I love you, Akane." Ranma whispered into her ear.

A blush formed across Akane's cheeks. No matter how many times she heard him say that, it would always send a little thrill of pleasure through her, raising goose bumps on her arms, and causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

"I love you too, Ranma." She whispered back.

Ranma pulled away slightly, his now soft cock sliding out of Akane, their combined cum oozing down her legs. Turning her in his arms so that she now faced him, he buried his face in her thick short hair, he breathed in her scent; she smelt of sex and sweat, both hers and his own.

"We'd better get cleaned up now! We've only got like 5 minutes!"

As they walked back to class, Ranma felt someone coming up behind him quickly. His reflexes took over and he did a back flip-twist combo, landing right behind Kuno. "What did I do now Kuno?"

"Ranma Saotome; I Tatewaki Kuno, age 17 , captain of the Furinkan High Kendo Club and sometimes known as The Blue Thunder, challenge you to a duel to the death!"

"Over WHAT?"

"Over your engagement to the beauteous Akane Tendo. Whoever wins takes her hand in marriage!"

"And why should I. I sure as hell won't let you take Akane, but, well, Akane, how the hell do I get out of this one? I'd rather kill him than lose you. But I don't want blood on my hands today…"

"ENOUGH! DEFEND YOURSELF! STRIKE-STRIKE-STRIKE-STRIKE-STRIKE!" Kuno yelled as he started attacking Ranma. Ranma easily dodged his assault, moving in for a ki punch that sent Kuno back twenty feet down the hall. Regaining his balance, Kuno rushed forward in attack. Akane yelled out for them to stop and ran between them, Kuno's blade stopping mere millimeters from her chest.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU KUNO?" Akane yelled at him.

"Akane Tendo, you wouldst defend this cretin who would dare defile your honor?"

"Wow your thick Kuno. We have already had like sex three times, once just a few minutes ago! JEEZ! If you dare lay a finger on my baka, then so help me, I will see your challenge through! Now go. Never bother me again. And leave your "pigtailed girl" alone! Besides, you just proposed to my sister last night! Idiot!" Akane grabbed Ranma's arm and drug him off to class.

'Akane Tendo,' Kuno said to himself, 'I release you from me, and shall honor your wishes.' Little did he-or anyone else-know, but invisible eyes were watching the fight.

'I shall avenge you master. You will be proud of your humble servant Tonoshi…'

As they walked home from school, Ranma stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Ranma? Something bothering you?"

"Yeah, the fight with Kuno. I'm glad you managed to talk him down. If you hadn't been there, it would have been to the death. And I would have won. I wouldn't have stopped. I'm worried that I wouldn't have wanted to stop."

"Ranma, don't talk that way. We both know you would have stopped."

"Not this time. Akane, I think my asking you to marry me was dangerous, for both of us."

"Ranma…"

"No, I- I don't know. I think it would be a good idea if I left. I don't want to hurt you."

"Did you ever think I would be hurt more if you were gone?"

"Yes. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

"FINE THEN! LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK!" Akane screamed as she took off, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What have I done? AKANE WAIT UP!" he yelled as he took off after her. He spent hours searching for her, but eventually just took up post on top of the Tendo Dojo. For three days straight he stood there.

She never came home.

The night of the third day, around 11 pm, Ranma still stood, watching, waiting. He; and everyone else knew it was almost not worth it to look for her. Tokyo was too big. Then he saw something in the distance, stumbling out of an alley. It looked like a woman.

'NO! NO, NO, NO!' Ranma thought as he rushed over to the figure. The girl tripped and started to fall, but Ranma caught her, having had to slide under her figure. He turned her over and saw her eyes shoot open, completely filled with fear and pain. "Akane," he breathed as his chest clenched. He rushed her inside, calling the household awake. "Call Dr. Tofu! Akane's hurt!" He laid her down, resting her head on one of the sitting pillows. She was covered from head to toe in bruises, burns and lacerations.

Tofu quickly arrived and had Kasumi call an ambulance. After several minutes, he walked over to Ranma, "I've stabilized her, but she still needs hospital care. She has multiple broken bones and has injuries correlating to rape. I also found this in her hand." Tofu handed him a small scrap of cloth with one word written in her blood on it: KUNO.

"Bring whoever is responsible to justice Ranma!"

Ranma sprinted headfirst out the door. Kuno was going to pay.

As he neared the Kuno estates, he saw three figures outside the main gate. One was small- Sasuke, one had long thick hair- Kodachi, and one was his target- Kuno. Ranma rocketed at him, nearing speeds of mach 3. He broadsided Kuno and drove him into the outer wall. "Ranma STOP!" Kodachi yelled at him.

He hesitated, allowing Kuno to rise. "Why did you do that to Akane?" Ranma demanded.

"Hold your tongue and fist cur, and let me explain!" Kuno managed to cough out. "I had no knowledge of Akane being harmed until just an hour ago. One of my ninjas, the leader, was hiding in the school and saw our fight. He vowed revenge in my name. I would never have wished that upon anyone. I swear it. He came to me with Akane's tortured form, thinking to please me. I ended up out here when his ninjas came to his aid as I attempted to deal justice to the bastard. Ranma Saotome, defeat that bastard using any means short of killing him. His name is Tonoshi."

"Then he's mine. Thank you Kuno. I can see that you speak the truth. Tonoshi…" With that, Ranma leaped the wall and ran into the main hall. As he entered the dark room, a single light was flipped on, putting Ranma in the spot light.

"_Ranma, oh Ranma, save me Ranma! Ranma, I love you!_" a voice rang out of the darkness, poorly mimicking Akane. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the only thing your little bitch screamed for the entire time I tortured her, she screamed your name. Every little cut, every broken bone, every whipping, every scalding; they all brought your name out. She lasted longer than any other victim of mine, and I've practiced on many. She should be proud that she lasted that long. Until a few hours ago that is. I took her in the chains that had held her for three days. Your fiancée really did have a sweet pussy. After I was done with her, I let several of my underlings take her. After I took her, she didn't let out another sound. You have a broken fiancée. Even if you do survive this encounter, she'll never be the same again. That's what I work towards; a lasting impression. HAHAHAHA!"

Then came a sound that unsettled even Tonoshi; "Ha, Ha ha ha! You idiot, you didn't break Akane! All you did was make her put a block up against the pain! You, however, will be broken; BY ME! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" Ranma roared into the darkness. His senses kicked in, something was coming at him. He ducked just in time to feel a blade slice his cheek. The lights went on. Not six feet in front of Ranma stood a giant. He was nearly seven feet tall with deep set, flat black eyes. He had long black hair and several scars. He had a wicked blade in his hand and held himself in a battle stance that let on to his prowess.

"Your move Tonoshi!" Ranma yelled as he jumped back.

Tonoshi crossed the distance while maintaining his guard. As he neared Ranma, he started slashing and stabbing at Ranma so fast that Ranma was forced to use his chestnut fist technique to keep up the blocking.

'Man,' Ranma thought, 'better make some ki gloves to keep from getting my hands slashed open!' He quickly sent out a small glove of energy over his hands to do just that. Suddenly, Tonoshi jumped back twenty feet, "Blademaster School of martial arts special attack; Tornado Wind Blade!" he yelled out. He started spinning in place, swinging his blade in a complex pattern. After several seconds, the tip of his blade was glowing white hot. Ranma looked on in amazement at the attack. Unexpectedly, Tonoshi stopped and lashed out at naught but air with his blade. Ranma stood perplexed. Then he saw it; the air in front of Tonoshi rippled slightly and a wedge of air formed, speeding up to supersonic speeds. There was no time to react. Ranma was caught across the lower ribs and was blown into the wall. As he fell to the floor, he saw Tonoshi start up his attack again. 'Time to cheat', "Saotome school of anything goes martial arts secret attack; Time Breaker!" Ranma focused the ki from him into a ball of energy. Letting it infuse his mind and body, he could see the pressure waves created by Tonoshi's blade and timed his movements to slip between the slashes.

Ranma moved in for the kill. He quickly tapped a dozen pressure points and let go of the ki in his body. Tonoshi fell to the ground unconscious. Ranma drug his limp form outside just as the cops arrived. After an hour of interrogation, Ranma headed for the hospital.

As he arrived, he saw Ukyo, Shampoo and Ryoga next to Akane's bed. Soun stopped him from going in, "Son, did you stop the person who did this?"

"Yes, he's in custody now. If I hadn't been there, the cops would have been slaughtered. I had to use a really draining attack to stop him. Is there a doctor around? I think I have a few broken ribs." As it turned out, he did. As well as multiple lacerations. And a concussion. He ended up getting a bed next to Akane's due to some of the lacerations possibly being life threatening to a normal human. He didn't complain. He could be by Akane again.

Later that evening, around 10 pm, he heard his name being said softly. He awoke and looked around; the only other person was Akane. Then he noticed her eyes were open and watching him. He got up painfully and walked over to her.

"Heya baby girl."

"Hi Ranma."

"How are you doing?"

"I hurt, but its okay. Did you get Kuno?"

"It wasn't him. It was a rogue ninja that had been in his employ. Saw our fight at school and decided to take revenge in his master's name. Akane, I'm sorry, I should have been there for you," Ranma started crying, "I should have protected you."

"Ranma, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have run off like that. You just scared me. I do love you and I don't want you to leave me."

"I won't baby girl, not ever again. Now, get some rest." Akane closed her eyes slowly and drifted off to sleep. Ranma watched her sleep after limping painfully back to his bed.

He heard screaming from nearby. His eyes shot open as he realized it was Akane. He jumped over to her, gently cradling her bruised and broken body. Quickly after his being there, she quieted down, still asleep. He paged a doctor in and started when he saw Dr. Tofu walk in with a giant cup of coffee.

"What's wrong Ranma?"

"Would an experience like Akane's give the victim night terrors?"

"Sadly, yes. I was hoping that she wouldn't get them."

"Would it be possible to get Akane released to go to your clinic or home?"

"Already handled. Tomorrow morning she's coming home with us. Soun kindly allowed me to move in with you temporarily. It would probably be best if you started sleeping near or with Akane. You'll be married soon anyways. I think her father will let it slip especially if we can prove you're the only one who can calm her. Step back for a minute, let it start up again. I'm going to see if I can calm her as easily as you can.

After several minutes, Akane was screaming again. Dr. Tofu wasn't able to calm her, so Ranma lay next to her again. She quickly quieted again.

"Well, that settles it. I'll see about getting you two a full bed before tomorrow evening."

"Thanks doc. Hey, go home. Kasumi will probably be worried sick about you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, any of the other docs can handle it. Good night."

"Sleep well Ranma. Take care of her." With that, Dr. Tofu walked off, heading back to Kasumi's arms. Ranma lay in bed with Akane the rest of the night. That was the first night they dreamt together. They dreamt of flying high in the sky over the ocean. Looking down in their mirror-like reflections, they saw not their bodies, but the bodies of two large dragons. Then the dream went dark.

Ranma wheeled Akane into the house the next morning and came to the stairs. After a moment he realized it would be worse for her if he attempted taking her up in the wheel chair. He looked at her, "Akane, forgive me for what I'm about to put you through."

"It's not your fault. Just do it." He lifted her gently as possible out of the wheel chair. It didn't matter. She instantly went unconscious from the pain.

The next several weeks passed slowly. Akane healed at an amazing rate, but her night terrors still persisted. Nothing they tried worked except for Ranma being next to her. One night, Ranma went downstairs to use the restroom. By the time he got out, she was screaming as usual. As he and Akane usually went to bed earlier than most of the family, they were all still awake. He suddenly had an inspiration, "Play along, rush upstairs when you hear me yelling." Ranma dashed up the stairs and barged into the room.

"Goddamnit Akane," he yelled, shaking her awake, "Wake Up!"

"Wha-what's wrong?" she asked groggily, "oh… sorry about that."

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore Akane!"

"What is going on here?" Soun demanded, not acting at all.

"Shut up old man. Akane, its time you stop this! I'm done coddling you! You're not the Akane you were!"

"Ranma, you have gone too-OOF!" Soun cried, trying to stop Ranma but getting knocked away."

"Akane, you've got three seconds to stop this before I leave for good!"

"Ranma, no!" she cried.

"ONE!"

"Ranma!"

"TWO!"

"YOU PROMISED NOT TO LEAVE!"

"THREE!"

"RANMA, NO!" She screamed as he took off out and down the hallway, hopping out the second story window and silently creeping onto the roof. Akane sat there, tears streaming down her face, arm still outstretched. A look of shock and pain rested on her face.

"Akane, I-" Soun was quickly cut off.

"Leave. NOW!" She yelled, cutting her father off as she regained her composure. As soon as they closed the door behind them, she faceplanted her pillow, staining it with tears and muffling her sobs. Ranma hung outside her window like a bat all night. She never screamed once out of terror. She only softly whispered his name.

The next day, Ranma still hid out on the rooftop, not wanting Akane to see her. He figured that Dr. Tofu would understand what he was trying. That evening, Akane fell asleep and was haunted, not by her ordeal, but by Ranma having left her.

Late that night, Ranma snuck in through her window. "Wake up baby girl, I'm back," he whispered, planting a kiss on her cheek.

She shot up, "Ranma, i-is that you?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why did you leave me again when you promised not to?" she managed to choke out through tears. Ranma wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. As she lay against him crying, he told her. "Akane, do you remember any dreams from last night or earlier tonight?"

"Yeah. I always remember my dreams. Except for one awhile ago. But otherwise, yes."

"Did you have any dreams about your, ordeal, last night or tonight?"

"No!" she gasped, catching on.

"I scared you so bad that your ordeal affected you to a lesser extent than what I did."

"Should I even ask you not to leave me again?"

"No. There won't be any point to it. I won't leave you again unless it's to use the bathroom. I scared you bad enough last night. It won't happen again. I swear upon my love for you."

"Then kiss me. Seal the deal," she said seductively.

"I'll do you one better if you feel up to it."

"Sounds fun," she giggled, "I just want you to hold me though."

That night was the second night they dreamt of dragons, though neither could remember it. They were facing each other, hovering over a ruined church. Ranma shone a magnificent gold-tinged red while Akane was covered in shimmering blue-silver scales. Then the dream went dark.

The next morning, Ranma helped her downstairs to the surprise of all but Dr. Tofu, "Did it work Ranma?" he asked quietly.

"I think so doc. I stood outside her room for a half an hour at, like, 2 am. Nothing. Not a sound came from her. Hopefully she's over it."

"I'm glad to see your idea is working."

Quizzical looks rained down upon him and Ranma. Kasumi broke the ice, "What exactly was Ranma's idea, Ono?"

"To put it simply, he scared her worse than that Tonoshi did. Her mind overloaded and tossed out the lesser of two evils, hopefully."

With that, the days drug on. Kasumi and Dr. Tofu got married before a justice, while Kuno and Nabiki simply disappeared for a week before movers came with Nabiki to move her stuff. Akane was almost fully healed after six and a half weeks. However, her body still held many scars that bothered her terribly. One day, Ranma saw her sitting next to the coi pond almost doubled over in pain.

"Massage time?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. It's pretty bad today. Can you help me up? Legs have gone night-night."

"Sure." With one swift move, he swept her up and bounded onto the roof, going in through their window. He helped Akane undress and lie on the bed face down. He pulled out a small bottle of eucalyptus oil and poured it over her back. He started deeply kneading the muscles in her legs and back, working out the knots in the muscles. As he drifted along her spine, he felt several vertebrae out of place. He used short, sharp movements, cracking them back into place, causing groans of relief to roll from Akane. He moved to her neck and shoulders. Getting an idea, he brushed a few pressure points to help her sleep. Once she was out, he snuck out to go see Cologne.

"Akane, wake up!" she heard a voice whisper urgently.

"Ranma," she said as she opened her eyes and looked around, "It's 3 am."

"I know, we need to get you to the bathroom for a bath."

"Why?"

"Well, for one thing, you have that oil still on you, and for another, I just got a wedding gift from cologne."

"Gift? Cologne? What is it?"

"You'll see, c'mon, I'll help you up." As they got into the furo, Akane noticed Ranma pull out a small cloth bag. He drew a bath and helped her wash off. Akane was about to climb in when he held he back. He opened the bag and poured out a strange red powder. As soon as all of it was in the water, the water started glowing a bright violet, filling the room with the light.

Akane gasped, "Ranma, what is this?"

"Medicine. It's going to heal your scars. Inside and out. Be warned. You have to be completely underwater for the entire time, holding your breath or it won't work. As soon as you get the sensation of anti-itch cream being poured over you, come back up. And it WILL itch like crazy." With that, Akane stepped in the glowing waters, the itching already starting. Through an effort of will, she managed to get under water. The itching turned into a burning sensation and spread into her. She nearly jerked out of the water, but remembered Ranma's words and stayed under. An unexpected cooling came over her, relieving the burning sensation. She quickly sat up and looked at Ranma, who had a stupid grin on his face. She looked down at herself and saw not one scar.

"Am I beautiful again?" she asked Ranma coyly.

"You never stopped being beautiful," he said in response.

"Make love to me then," Akane said.

"Sure thing. Let's get you dry first."

Ranma walked with her to the bed after drying off and gently set her down. He licked her soft nipple feeling it harden under his tongue as he started suckling. Ranma gently squeezed her soft mounds in his right hand while he continued sucking her left tit. Akane moaned softly as she held his head in place enjoying the sensations of her chest being fondled. He reached his right hand down to her delta tickling her soft furry mound. Her legs slid open a little father allowing his hand better access to her pussy. Ranma smiled slightly as he felt her legs moving apart. His hand moved between her lips feeling her soft wet hole.

Akane moaned softly as he pushed his fingers into her opening feeling her tight walls around his fingers as he started to pump her pussy up with his fingers enjoying the sounds of pleasure leaving her soft red lips. Ranma moved his hands even faster then before and started to nibble gently on her large tits causing Akane to squeal in pleasure then push her chest upward to force more of her tit into his mouth. Ranma chuckled softly as he widens his mouth to take in more then her nipple. Ranma sucked as hard as possible with out hurting her to much but enough to leave several hickeys on her fair skin. Ranma moved his head back enough to look at his handy work.

"You have my mark on you. That makes you mine." Ranma laughed with Akane who nodded her head in agreement.

"I don't mind at all being marked by you." Akane smiled happily as she moved her head to kiss his lips gently. Ranma moaned gently as he lost him self in her kisses, then remembered where his hand was. Ranma open his eyes as he looked deeply into Akane's warm brown eyes he started to slowly move his hand back and forth slipping his fingers in deep then bringing them out all the way only to slide them back in quickly. Akane's head tilted backwards as a tingling feeling of ecstasy ran through her shapely body. Ranma shifted his body so as to bring his body above hers. Ranma kept his hand moving in her, as he slowly brought his extremely hard cock closer to her wet pussy.

Ranma quickly removed his fingers as he shoved his cock into her waiting hole. He grunted with the feeling of her tight body wrapped around his hard staff.

Ranma looked down at Akane as she wiggled under him a gasp coming from her mouth.

"Oooh Ranma, I love it when you shove your cock in like that. It feels so good to be so full." Akane pulled on Ranma's pigtail bringing his face down to hers. Akane kissed his cheek softly then whispered into his ear. "Fuck me hard big boy." Akane looked into his willing blue eyes as she felt his hips start moving slowly then faster as he gained momentum.

Ranma grunted louder as he kept pushing very fast and hard in to her wet pussy. Akane felt her self-going over the edge she loved it hard and Ranma knew it. She bit her lower lip to keep from screaming in pleasure; something she found hard to do with Ranma pounding her pussy. Akane moaned softly as she felt her self cum hard onto Ranma's thick cock. Ranma enjoyed it hard just as much as she did, the feeling of his cock pounding her deep and fast causing the sensations to build up quickly as he found himself ready to cum hard into her body. Ranma moaned loudly then bite his own lip as he felt her juices run over his cock pushing him over the edge.

"I, I, I can't hold on any longer," Ranma panted as he felt his body take over and shoot forth his seed into her soft body. Ranma collapsed down on her soft body where his head rested on her large soft tits. Akane sighed with the feeling of his cock growing soft with in her slowly leaving her body. Akane started to move her hips eagerly into Ranma's body to help his manhood grow again.

"I'm not done lover boy." Akane reached between their bodies to play gently with his balls. Ranma gasp out as her hand played gently then started to tug harder.

"You are never satisfied." Ranma breathed huskily.

"You love it too." Akane smiled happily as his cock grew back to full size. Ranma nodded his head slowly as she kept playing then rolled over allowing her easy access to his penis. Akane smiled happily as she sat, then started at lick his staff gently. Ranma groan some more as his hips started to move slowly into her moist mouth. Akane grinned around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down his thick length. Akane then let his rod go as she moved to straddle his body.

Akane grinned impishly as she pushed Ranma deep into her body. "When you feel your self ready to cum tell me ok? Don't cum until I say so."

Akane started moving her hips up and down sliding him into her soft body then almost out of her body. Akane used her hands on her own tits pulling at her hard nipples and then grabbing a large handful of her chest. Ranma watched her every move his cock throbbing with in her ready to cum.

"Akane, I'm gonna cum." Ranma gasped. Akane stopped suddenly leaving Ranma started as he looked into her eyes." I wanna cum! Please let me." Ranma pleaded.

"You will lover, just not yet." Akane swung a leg over to the side so she was sitting with her side to his front and back. Akane restarted her hips moving slowly then faster as she resumed her tit playing. Ranma ran his hands slowly over her smooth skin as she kept her hip moving slowly back and forth giving his cock a different sensation with this direction as he moaned loudly then gasped out.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ranma grabbed her hips but found she was no longer moving her hips she was sitting up off of his cock leaving him wanting. "Aaaaah Akane, don't tease so much." Ranma pleaded.

Akane smiled as she resumed her straddle this time facing his feet. Akane moved faster this time her hips pounding down hard onto his cock. Ranma groaned with pleasure as he started t play with her soft little ass. Ranma slid his fingers into her hole, feeling how soft and tight her ass is. Ranma fingered her slowly as he enjoyed the feeling she was giving his cock. Akane lay down to give him better access as she kissed his legs while keeping her hips moving hard. Akane smiled to her self she enjoyed doing this with Ranma since it always drove him crazy.

"Do I gotta tell you I'm going to cum?" Ranma asked her softly as he bucked his hips upward going into her pussy very deep. Akane gasped with the sudden thrust then relaxed.

"You know that until I say you can cum, you can't." Akane swung her leg over to face his other side where she resumed her hips pounding on his cock. Ranma grunted with the effort to keep from cumming as she pounded him hard the way they preferred it. Ranma grabbed her hips pushing his cocking deep as Akane shoved her tight pussy down onto his cock. Both groan with the different feelings as the feelings of silky softness covered Ranma's manhood, while Akane felt the solid fullness of Ranma inside her body. Akane placed her hands onto Ranma's thigh and stomach as she moved her body up and down; impaling herself hard each time she thrust her body down on his. Akane moaned loudly as she felt herself release her juices all over his hard cock Ranma moaned harder as the wet liquid coated his cock

"Aaaaaaaaaah man, I need to cum now." Ranma begged as he pushed upward trying to go even deeper.

"Not yet lover," Akane gasped out as she slowed her thrust. "It's time to change position again." Akane looked over her shoulder at her lover his face showing the lustful thoughts easily

"Hurry then, come one move it girl." Ranma started to tug onto her legs to move her into the position of facing him again. Akane let Ranma move her legs over his chest the feeling o her body turning with his cock in her casing her to cum once again.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah you came again it's not fair I wanna cum too." Ranma pouted as he started bucking his hips upward.

"You'll get to now lover." Akane whispered into his ear as she leaned down feeling her soft mounds press against his rock hard chest. Akane started to kiss his lips as she pounded her hips up and down on his staff, soft whispered words in his ear. "You fuck me so good lover."

Ranma moaned softly hardly hearing her words as he held onto her firm ass concentrating on the feeling of his cock wrapped in a velvety hole. Akane then bite his ear causing Ranma to start. He then grabbed her ass hard as he thrust his cock upward shooting his seed into her waiting body. Akane felt his seed hitting her inner walls the feeling of his warmth sending her over the edge once again. Akane sighed softly as she lay down on his chest holding onto his shoulders. Ranma wrapped his arms around her slim body kissing her gently as he felt himself shrink.

"I love you Ranma," Akane whispered into his ear, "We have to make sure and thank Cologne."

"I guess we should! By the way, you are evil!" Akane yawned softly and smiled, quickly falling asleep, joined soon after by Ranma.

That night, their third dragon dream came. They were both flying over an unfamiliar landscape, heading towards a great fire burning just over the horizon. As they drew near, they saw a towering figure rise from the flames of the decimated village; glowing red eyes directed at them. The figure raised its massive, clawed arm and unleashed a terrifyingly powerful blast of energy at them…

Wedding plans for Ranma and Akane commenced the next morning. The young couple was blissfully unaware of the plans. "Willfully ignorant is the name of the game!" Ranma told his mother. "Ignorance truly is bliss!"

"Son, I truly am proud of you. You righted your wrongs with Akane, you brought her back from the edge of insanity and you have made her truly happy. You truly are a man amongst men!" Nodoka said proudly as they sat on the porch overlooking the coi pond.

Later that evening, the family and friends drug them down out of bed half naked (not literally sadly) and threw them a party. The remaining week passed without a hitch. Life was good. Then came the wedding. (Ominous music starts playing)

Akane stood in her dress, her father at her arm, standing tall and proud. Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi were standing ahead of her as bridesmaids. The whole fiancée fiasco had come to a grinding halt as soon as Akane had gone into the hospital. The music started. The bridesmaids strode out first with Akane and Soun following. As she stepped into the aisle, her fears melted away. All of their friends and rivals from across Japan and China had made their way there.

Ryoga, Mousse and Kuno were at Ranma's side as groomsmen. Oddly enough, Cologne and Happosai were presiding over the wedding. Happosai looked as though he had been force fed a valium the size of a brick to keep from groping the women that had congregated. Akane's eyes were on one person however; Ranma. He stood awaiting his bride at the bottom of the steps. Her father stopped short and kissed her on the forehead before handing her off to Ranma.

Akane and Ranma stood before the stone dais that held the two elders. "How do you two want this?" Cologne leaned in and whispered.

"Short and sweet!" they whispered back.

"All right, here goes nothing," Cologne whispered before clearing her throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in the bonds of marriage, this young couple."

Happosai cut in for his part, "Over the past two years, many hardships have befallen these two. Many of those hardships were caused by those here today. However, Ranma and Akane overcame each trial presented them and almost always made their rivals close friends."

Cologne cut back in, "Each trial helped cement their bonds to each other. Never before in all my years have I seen a bond of love this strong. Ranma, Akane, while you have survived many trials to reach this point, know that many more will come your way. You will have to face them both alone and together."

Happosai: "Knowing this, Ranma, do you take Akane to be your wife? To love and cherish her in sickness and health and to protect and honor her in tragedy and happiness?"

"I do."

Cologne: "Knowing this, Akane, do you take Ranma to be your husband? To love and cherish him in sickness and health and to protect and honor him in tragedy and happiness?"

"I do."

Happosai: "Then we now pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss damnit!"

A great cheer rose from the crowd as Akane jumped into his arms, smothering him in a deep kiss. As the cheering died down, a single voice called out, chilling the blood of everyone present, "Congratulations you two! You must be so happy! Earlier this morning, as I heard about the wedding, I never thought I'd see it. That's when I remembered; prison is really easy to break out of."

Ranma set Akane down and turned to look at the intruder, "Tonoshi!"

He was standing at the back of the church, blade unsheathed. Ryoga, Kuno and Mousse rushed at him before being sent flying into the walls as he used a powerful blast of ki. He then gathered a ball of ki in one hand and shot it at the ground, causing everyone but Ranma, Akane and himself to go unconscious.

"I made a mistake in underestimating you Saotome! This time you and your beautiful wife will die a very messy death." He yelled as he rushed forward, attacking Ranma.

Ranma moved forward and attempted his Tensen Amuiguriken technique. Nothing! Tonoshi was just too fast. Tonoshi jumped back again and started his Tornado Wind Slash attack. Ranma braced himself. At the end of the rotation, Tonoshi stopped, aimed not at Ranma, but at Akane. Ranma rushed between the blade of air and her, getting knocked back through the stained glass window. He landed on the roof of a small home several hundred feet away. Tonoshi shot out of the opening at him. Ranma moved quickly. As he looked back, Ranma saw a huge chunk of the building had been destroyed by Tonoshi's blade. He dashed across the roofs, hoping to draw him away from Akane. It worked. Ranma headed for the dojo.

Akane had other ideas than just standing around. She ripped off her dress just above the knees, tossed off the veil and followed them.

Ranma stood across the roof from Tonoshi. "I'll tell you what Saotome, no special attacks. Just you, me and my sword. That'll level the playing field a bit. Go ahead, make some ki gloves to protect your hands."

"Fine." Ranma quickly formed two gloves. Then it started raining. "Great! My increased speed will help in this fight!"

"On your guard!" Tonoshi yelled as he moved forward. Ranma parried many of his blows, but more than a few landed, all minor. At the same time, most of her attacks were blocked, but a lucky few were landed. The fight was almost perfectly balanced until Ranma lost her footing on a loose slate. Tonoshi found his opening and cut Ranma across the chest. Ranma fell to one knee in pain.

Akane saw this and rushed even faster to intercept Tonoshi.

Ranma saw red. The pain was excruciating. She looked up and saw Tonoshi posed for a thrust to the heart. Ranma closed her eyes. "Akane," she whispered.

"NOOOOO!" Akane screamed.

"Heart Slasher!"

Ranma knelt there dazed. He had heard the blade enter flesh, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes. There standing in front of him was Akane. Tonoshi's blade was sticking out the lower left side of her back. He yelled her name in horror. Tonoshi ripped the blade back out. Akane fell as Ranma caught her.

"Ranma," she whispered. Ranma felt the pain of loss flood through him. She knew then she had the means to defeat Tonoshi. "SAOTOMIE SCHOOL OF ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS SUPREME ATTACK; TENSEN AMUIGURIKEN-SHI SHI HOKODAN COMINATION ATTACK!" With that, Ranma charged his fists with energy from the Shi Shi Hokodan attack and sent balls of despair at Tonoshi like a machine gun. As Ranma finished his attack, there was naught left of Tonoshi but a bloody smear on the blue slate roof. Ranma knelt beside Akane and picked her up, cradling her in his arms. She ran a hand down Akane's cheek, making her open her eyes.

"Ranma, thank you. You truly made me happy," Akane whispered.

"Akane, no, I- you'll pull through, you have to!" Ranma screamed through a rush of tears.

"Baka, my baka, don't be afraid, you're too strong for that. Now, kiss me one last time." Ranma bent in and kissed her cold lips and felt her slip away.

"I love you baby girl, and always will." Ranma started sobbing as she bent over her form, shielding her body from the wind and rain. In the midst of her pain, she remembered her dreams. She picked up Akane's form and dashed back to the church.

'Everyone's awake,' Ryoga noticed. 'Where are Ranma and Akane?' he asked himself. Suddenly, Ranma, carrying Akane's limp form jumped through the broken window.

"Ryoga," the red head called, laying Akane's body on the stone dais, "get everyone out of the church. A giant red and gold aura surrounded him, a sympathetic blue and silver one forming around Akane's body. "Get out or Akane will DIE!" Ranma screamed at him. Several minutes later, the building was clear. Ryoga closed the outer doors and ran, following Cologne and Happosai.

Ranma bent and kissed Akane's form one last time, "This is for us. I love you." She drew upon the ki from her body and the surrounding environs. The flows of energy surrounding our world concentrated around the two figures. Ranma felt the power flowing through her, it was too much to contain. A soul searing scream ripped from her lips.

Ryoga stumbled as an earthquake rolled across Japan. He heard an ungodly horrible scream emanate from the center of Nerima. He, Cologne and Happosai turned in time to se a bright pillar of light shoot into the sky. At this distance, having covered over a mile, He could see two balls of light hovering in the sky nearly a mile above the ruined church. "Ranma, Akane, wha-" he cut himself off as he saw the balls of light glow brightly and saw two large, snake-like figures starting to grow.

An ancient man, sitting in his back yard on the other side of the world from Japan, felt the doors he had been guarded to watch ten thousand years ago open. The dragons would make their way to him. Whether in a day or ten years, they would come. He would re-teach them their forgotten powers. He would serve them faithfully as he had served them so long ago. The war was coming. He would see them to it.

The two dragons hovered apart from each other. Rahl, the red and gold dragon, stared at his mate, Akira, a shimmering blue and silver. Their spirits had been locked away for ten thousand years. The prophesized ones had been born, the spiritual connection created and the keys turned. The dragons bonded with their earthly bodies in that moment and were forged anew, the dragons had come.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragons of Spirit and Love

Part 2:

The Dragons Rising

As Akane awoke, she realized she was covered in debris. Rolling onto her back, she saw two heavy beams directly over her supported by a heavy chunk of stone. She head one of the beams creak, causing her to scramble out. A loud CRACK and THUD came from behind her as she crawled out on her knees. Panting heavily, she collapsed haphazardly on the floor. Looking to where she had been seconds before, both beams were lying on the ground. Had she been there any longer… "brrrr!" she exclaimed as a shudder went through her.

Recovering from the shock, she leaned back against a crushed stone dais. Looking around the destroyed building, se started to recognize the place. "Holy- this is the church!" She strained to remember the events. She could remember the chase, the fight, Ranma getting hurt; then nothing. "Ranma!" she yelled. 'She'd been hurt. Tonoshi had cut her badly,' she thought. Suddenly she heard a groan from behind her.

She shot up, moving rubble like a mad woman (an: which she was, I mean, c'mon). Suddenly a large blast of energy shot up, sending debris flying. In the center of the cleared area lay Ranma. His clothes were shredded, but he was completely unharmed. 'HE?' she thought suddenly, 'Ranma was female before!' She rushed over to him and helped him sit up.

"Akane!" he yelled as he sat up, throwing his arms around her, starting to sob. "Oh Akane, I was so a-afraid I'd l-lost you!" She pulled away from him, a look of confusion across her face.

"Don't you remember?" he asked wiping away tears.

"Remember what? What happened?"

"Akane, Tonoshi stabbed you, I-I felt you slip away. You were dead. Here's the sca- no scar…" Ranma had brushed aside a few of the tattered shreds of her dress, the spot where she had been stabbed was smooth and undamaged. He looked at himself as well, "No scar, and I'm a guy. You stepped between us, I caught you and killed Tonoshi. I rushed you back here to the church where… Akane, do you remember anything at all?"

"Nothing… just, blackness. Wait, I remember… I think it was a huge amount of power, flowing through me… then…Ranma… I have an image of a red and gold dragon in my head. What about you?"

"Blue and silver. Akane, I think we turned into-" Suddenly he was cut off by another voice.

"Dragons." Ranma and Akane spun in place. Cologne and Happosai were standing in the doorway of the ruined church. "Actually, you didn't really turn into dragons. You are dragons. Come, we have much to explain and prepare for. You leveled nearly twenty square blocks of houses thanks to that energy influx. The media will probably be here in less than ten minutes. It would probably be best if we returned to the Tendo household." She turned and pogo-sticked out the door. Happosai just stood in the doorway leering at Akane. She looked down and tried to cover herself when she realized how little she was wearing. Ranma wrapped an arm around her and led her out into the now cloudless afternoon.

"The sun is setting Akane. We are now in limbo. Before now, we lived our old lives. Tomorrow morning, our life together will officially start," Ranma tightened his arm around her shoulders.

"All we can do is face the new day with open hearts and open minds," Akane wrapped an arm around her husband's waist, pulling him closer.

The group moved into the household and sat at the dining room table. Nodoka and Kasumi went into the kitchen and prepared a small meal. Ranma spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"What's gonna happen now?"

"Well Ranma," Cologne answered, "now your training and hunt begins. There is one mortal dragon left living. He carries the secrets you need to know for your fighting. While we have none of that knowledge, we will be able to help you. Your dragon spirits have started to meld with yours. Over time, there will be almost no separation between the two, you will think as one. The dragon spirit will hold knowledge of events and beings. You however, will have to learn the techniques held only by dragons. We can teach you none of these. We can help you control your transformations however. Right now, you'll last of about five minutes in your dragon form. We can help you extend that to an indefinite amount of time." Kasumi and Nodoka walked in and set the food on the table. Ranma and Akane didn't touch a morsel.

"We really should speak of this tomorrow. You two just got married!" Cologne suddenly exclaimed, "Come people, you can stay at the Nekohoten. We have extra rooms there. These two won't get a proper honeymoon. They should have tonight at the very least." Soun and Genma both cheered. "Actually, a week or two would be better. We have some time before the barriers start coming down; might as well enjoy life. Come now!" The families got up and, after congratulating the newlyweds, exited the household and went to the cat café.

Akane and Ranma sat at the table for several minutes after everyone lift, partially in shock at how quickly everyone had left and amazed that they were actually married. Akane looked at her new husband and grinned hugely. She winked at him once and took off like a shot yelling back at him.

"If you want any tonight, you gotta catch me before I get to our bedroom!"

Taking less than an instant to register, he took off right after her, chasing her around the house and yard, both laughing the entire way. Akane ducked inside and dashed upstairs. She had to stop to open her door though, causing her to lose time. Ranma came up the stairs just then and hooked a right, tackling her to the bed.

"Gotcha!" he said as he pushed up on his arms. Akane laughed beneath him.

"I guess you caught me! Next time, I'll leave the door open!"

"C'mon! You enjoy this as much as I do!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't! You'll just have to find out the hard way!"

"Hard, huh? This isn't gonna be so hard. Well, I will be. You however…" He sat up and pulled the remains of his clothes off and helped Akane out of hers. They lay back on the bed; Ranma's hard on standing at attention. Akane reached out to it and took hold.

Akane moved her hand up and down his length to his rhythm... Feeling his hot hardness in her hands... she concentrated on him... Suddenly she moaned in pure pleasure as his other hand pressed against her clitoris, moving to the same rhythm, stroking in gentle circles. Her hips rocked, moving in response to the pleasure...

Soon, Ranma pulled himself away from her touch, knowing he could not take much more of her touch before he went over the edge... "Akane," he gasped,

"Let me touch you..." He knelt back down between her legs, and gazed into her face... then his eyes traveled down, between her legs... His fingers started to search her, slowly parting her petals… his eyes gazed at her sex, finding her pink and moist... his eyes moved to her opening... He slid a finger down there, feeling her hot and wet...

Akane gasped, her eyes closed, excited by his every touch... Pleasure running through her body... "Ohh... Ranma..." she gasped... the tingling at her sex got stronger and stronger, the pleasure got greater and greater... She opened her eyes, and looked at him as he concentrated on giving her pleasure... She reached for him, pulling him back down against her, her lips kissing his deeply... She felt his lips respond to her kiss... Then she felt his hard manhood at her sex...

Ranma's hips rocked against Akane's, both of them rocked in time to the rhythm... their hips met, pulled back, and meeting again... But each time he pushed forwards, he fumbled, missing her entrance... He reached down, between her thighs, and gently parted her legs... Then he moaned again, as he felt her take hold of him... she guided him to her entrance... Then they rocked together, and he drove deep within her, feeling the pure pleasure of her tightness surrounding his manhood as he thrust deep within her...

Akane felt pleasure, a thousand times greater than any other time as he thrust all the way inside her... she gasped, her body crying out for him... Then his hips moved, pulling back... She felt his arms around her, holding her close... Her arms held on to him tightly...

Reveling in her tightness and wetness, he pushed back into her, thrusting deeply... each thrust driving deeper into her wonderful body... He heard her moan in total ecstasy, just as she heard him groaning in pleasure... They rocked together against each other, the rhythm speeding up, their bodies melding into one... Both clung onto each other in the throes of passion... and in newly discovered love...

Ranma pushed his hips harder against Akane's, thrusting deep into her, his manhood pushing through her tightness, penetrating her deeply... Akane pushed back, her hips pushing up harder each time, impaling herself on his hardness, pulling back, only to have him thrust inside her again as she pushed her hips upwards, against his...They rocked against each other, their hips grinding... pumping... their bodies damp with perspiration, both groaning in pure ecstasy at the pleasure they gave each other...

Then they both reach their peak. Akane's body shuddered beneath Ranma's; his body trembled a little on hers... She grabbed hold of him, her fingers digging into his back, her legs wrapped around his hips, holding him tightly... A sudden gush of her honey covered his manhood, just as his hot wet seed seemed to explode inside her... Their cries echoed through the house, their pleasure and love expressed in the combined cry...

"RANMA!"

"AKANE!" Ranma collapsed against Akane's soft, warm body, his manhood deep inside her...

They held each other with tenderness, and gentleness... Akane started to cry, tears of joy running down her face... Somehow, Ranma understood, and held her tenderly while she cried... then he kissed away her tears, his lips tasting the salt from her tears... Then he rested, his head pillowed on her breasts.. She gently stroked his hair...

"I love you..." they whispered, together... then they smiled lovingly at each other, both blushing, and snuggled together in the warmth of each other's bodies, and in the warmth of their love...

After a while, Akane turned to Ranma, starting to blush again... "Ranma...?"

He smiled, looking into her eyes, "Hai, my wife?" He blushed as he called her his 'wife'.

"Ranma… I want to give you pleasure…in your female form, too, my husband… I have always been... curious..." She gulped and stared back into his eyes...

Ranma colored deeply. "I... If you want..."

Akane smiled, and took his hand. Ranma pulled himself out of Akane's body, moaning softly, and missing being inside her. They both sat up, and got out of the bed. She stood up, and led him downstairs to the bathroom. She filled a bucket of water, feeling his eyes gazing at her naked body... She blushed, and walked over to him, kissed him deeply, and poured the cold water over Ranma.

Ranma's body grew smaller, more curved, his hair turned red. Ranma-chan stood naked, in front of Akane, shivering. Akane put her arms around her, pressing her naked body to Ranma's cold body, heating her up.

Ranma chan sighed softly, feeling the warm curves of Akane's naked body press against her. 'Ohhh Akane, I am a man inside; I still want you,' Ranma kissed Akane deeply and passionately, and then she picked her up, and carried her back to Akane's bedroom. Ranma laid Akane down on the bed, and then lay down next to her. A kettle of hot water was set down by the bed...

Akane gazed into the eyes of her husband, then at Ranma-chan's naked body. Akane pressed her soft lips to Ranma's neck, kissing tenderly. She kissed a trail of hot kissed across Ranma's shoulders, then moved down to kiss her breasts... Copying what Ranma had done to her, Akane kissed to one of

Ranma-chan's nipples, then took it in her mouth, sucking and licking it, feeling it go hard in her mouth. She used one hand to massage Ranma's other breast, her fingers gently playing with Ranma's other nipple. Akane smiled to herself as she heard Ranma moan in pleasure.

Ranma, surprised by the way his female body could make him feel, moaned loudly, pushing herself up to Akane's lips and touch. Ranma's body shivered a little, this time not because of the cold. A warm tingling sensation was building up down at her sex. Her feelings were similar to the feelings that his male body gave him, but this was different, yet so good. He groaned again, hearing his voice groaning in a soft female sound.

Akane let go of Ranma's breast, and worked that hand slowly down Ranma's side, feeling the curve of her female body. Her mouth moved to Ranma's other breast, and suckled at the other nipple... Her hand reached Ranma's hip, and moved slowly inward... She felt Ranma shiver as her hand brushed against the delta of red hair at Ranma's sex. Then she moved her hand down, moving to Ranma's inner thighs.

Ranma moaned again. She pushed her hips up to Akane, wanting her hand to touch that tingling sensation... But Akane's hand only ran up and down her inner thighs... Frustrated, but enjoying every touch, Ranma gently pressed her hands on Akane's head, pushing her down to her sex... "Akane... Ohhhh...

Don't tease..." she groaned...

Akane looked up at Ranma, and smiled. She moved down, between Ranma's legs, and parted them a little further. She gazed between Ranma's parted legs, and gently ran her hand up and down Ranma's inner thighs again. Then she slid her hand right up her husband's inner thigh... Gently she ran a finger over Ranma's clitoris... She smiled again, hearing Ranma gasp and cry out in pleasure. Then she began circling her finger around Ranma's clitoris, moving at a slow pace. Ranma started rocking her hips in pleasure..

Ranma moaned and rocked her hips, "Ohhhh... Akane... This is sooooo good...Ohhhhhhhhhhh..."

Akane then slowly moved her other hand to Ranma's entrance. She gently parted Ranma's petals, feeling the warmth and wetness there. Akane smiled, and gently pushed her finger a little way into Ranma's opening. Ranma's body shook a little, and Ranma-chan groaned... Akane continued to gently search inside Ranma... She pushed her finger in a little more, and felt Ranma's tightness and wetness surrounding her finger.

Ranma's eyes opened wide as he felt Akane's finger slide inside her entrance. She gasped, her hips rocked, and she felt herself want her inside him... He groaned and gasped; his breathing hot and fast...

Akane felt Ranma's hips rock against her hand, and she took her finger from Ranma-chan's clitoris... then lent down, and pressed her mouth there, instead... Her tongue licked feverishly at Ranma's clitoris... Hearing Ranma moan, she licked harder, sucking gently every so often. As Ranma's hips rocked, Akane felt her finger being driven deeper within Ranma... But she was stopped at Ranma's barrier... She pulled her finger back out, and then pushed back in, a little way, with two fingers...

Akane lifted up her head, "Ranma... This will hurt a bit..." she whispered,

"But I can't give you real pleasure until this is gone..."

Ranma nodded slowly, just wanting his wife to give him more pleasure, her hips still rocking...

Akane pressed her mouth back down over Ranma's clitoris, and licked again... Her hand felt Ranma's rocking rhythm, and matched it, pushing in a little further each time... Then, with a sudden sharp movement, Akane thrust her two fingers forward as Ranma's hips met her hand, and she broke through

Ranma's virginal opening, her fingers still traveling deeper within Ranma's tight opening.

Ranma cried out, a little from the shock and the pain. But Akane's fingers pulled back, and then drove deep inside her again, and she moaned in pleasure, the pain forgotten... Her hips rocked faster and faster, Akane's tongue and fingers matching Ranma's rhythm... Ranma groaned and rocked, and moved faster and faster, reaching her climax... Her body shuddered, and Ranma grabbed handfuls of the bedclothes, and cried out Akane's name.

Akane heard Ranma-chan cry out her name, felt her body shudder, then felt a warm gush of sticky liquid stream out between her fingers... Akane lapped up some of Ranma's honey as it flowed... Then when the flow stopped, Akane removed her finger, and raised her head, watching the pleasure on Ranma-chan's face. Akane slid up her body, and kissed her tenderly, wrapping her arms around her. Ranma smiled at her, her eyes filling with tears... They rested..

Soon they kissed again, and held each other tightly... Ranma smiled, "Akane, my love..."

Akane smiled back, and blushed, then reached over, and handed the kettle to Ranma, who poured hot water over herself... and changed back into a man... He put the kettle down again, and held Akane gently in his arms. They snuggled together in the warmth...

A little while later, they started making love again... changing positions each time, trying to find the best way to give each other pleasure... Their cries rang out through the night...

At dawn, they lay quietly in each other's arms, starting to fall asleep...

Their bodies were drained, but both of them were fulfilled... and filled with joy and new love... Ranma just gazed at Akane, sighing with pleasure as his eyes ran over her beautiful form... "You are beautiful..." he murmured in her ear...

Soon, they fell asleep as husband and wife... Akane and Ranma Saotome...

"Ranma, wake up, there's something wrong," a sweet, concerned voice called through the haze of sleep. "Ranma!"

"OOORUUGHH! Ugh, what's wrong Akane?"

"Ranma, open you're eyes please."

"Fine." He opened his eyes and looked around. The room was flooded with sunlight. "So what's wrong?" He turned and looked at her. She was looking down at the bed covers with downcast eyes. Suddenly something moved behind her. Reflexively, Ranma shot his hand out and caught it, causing Akane to yelp loudly.

"RANMA! THAT HURT!" She hit him over the head with her mallet.

"STUPID TOMBOY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"RANMA," she took a deep breath and calmed down, "Ranma; that is my tail."

"Wow…" he let it go. It danced around like it had a mind of its own. "Let's see how its attached." The silvery blue scaled tail snaked under the covers and lifted them off. A small area of Akane's lower back and butt were scaled in small leathery scales. Ranma brushed a hand over them causing Akane to shiver in pleasure.

"Ranma, that's not all that's wrong I-"

"Actually, I rather like the tail. Kinda kinky. Oh, your eyes." Her eyes were a swirling blue and silver vortex with no pupils. "Sweet; blue and silver eyes are all the rage!" Akane turned away from him and started sobbing.

"Akane," he wrapped his arm around her, ignoring the tail that was hitting him over the head, "Akane, I am serious. I do like the changes. I actually half expected something like this."

" 'sniff' Really?" she sobbed, "You expected it? And you like them?"

"Well, yes. We are dragons after all. And I do like them. Extremely sexy." He reached over and stroked Akane's tail, causing her to shudder again.

"That feels good you know."

"Why do you think I'm doing it?"

"I dunno. It would be nice to control."

"Here, I think I have a trick for you. Calm yourself, focus on your tail first, concentrate on making it go away."

Akane did just that, and after several minutes, the tail shrunk up inside her. "GAAH! Jeez, that's a weird feeling. Actually, I think I'll keep the eyes for now, seems like I can see more clearly. Which do you like better, these or my real ones?"

"Tie game," Ranma said after a moment, "These are cool as hell and make you look sexy as fuck, but your real ones made you look like a softer person, calmer. I dunno. Go ahead and keep them. If nothing else… oh, that's right, we have the whole week! Well, wanna get some breakfast? I'll cook."

"Ranma…" Akane said threateningly, her eyes changing to blue orbs surrounding two pinpoints of silver, "be sure to tread lightly about that topic. At least my last meal was edible. I only screwed up putting cinnamon on instead of curry powder."

"On eggs? Come on, I'll teach you how to pick out the correct spices. You seem to have the cooking down, somewhat. We'll make…hmm…how does…no, that isn't good for breakfast…oh hell, I'll do up some pancakes and we'll do some soup up later for lunch. Unless we're otherwise busy that is."

Sitting downstairs after Ranma had made up some pancakes; he couldn't help but watch Akane.

"Something wrong? You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes."

"No, not at all. Just watching my beautiful wife eat the meal I just made. Why, do I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Why would you? You're my husband. Wow, that's going to take some getting used to, isn't it?"

"Of course. We've denied the fact that we fell in love instantly since the day we met. Is it just me, or are we always philosophical before sex?"

"Good question." Akane leaned over the table and kissed Ranma passionately on the lips."

Ranma broke the kiss, "Maybe we should go to the bathroom?"

"Why? And why the bathroom?"

"Ever gotten off in hot water?"

"Maybe once or twice."

"Exactly; it feels better."

"Let's go to it then." Akane stood and walked off to the furo, swaying her hips as she walked off. Being panty-less and wearing only Ranma's Chinese shirt left her bottom almost completely exposed. Ranma's head nearly turned completely around as she sauntered off, causing him to run after her.

The week passed quickly. Akane and Ranma started to worry. Cologne had said they had time, but both could feel a tension building in the air. They knew time was running out, but could do nothing but wait.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think is going to happen to us?"

"Honestly; I have no idea. We both have shape shifting abilities, I know for a fact that my ki reserves have increased and that both our senses are way better that they were a week ago. This is getting strange, even for us."

"You can say that again."

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the front door. They quickly rushed out of the kitchen to open the door. Sticking his head out the door, he looked around, but couldn't see anything. Then he heard a small cough from below him. Looking down, he saw Happosai standing there, twirling his pipe.

"'Sup old man?"

"It's nothing much Ranma my boy," Happosai said sarcastically, "it's only that your week is up and I am here to help get you two packed. We need to go to China."

"Why do we need to go to China?" Akane asked eagerly.

"We need to go to the Joketsuko Village."

"Fine, let's go get packed Akane. Might wanna change too.

The three made their way to the Cat Café. On the way, Ranma got splashed with water by the little old lady that apparently thinks watering the pavement is a good way to spend her time. Once there, they say their parents sitting at one of the tables with Cologne.

"Sit down, we have much to talk about." Cologne rasped.

"So, we didn't get much of a lowdown on what the hell is happening. Can you fill us in?" Ranma shot at her.

"Yes, but not much. There is a book of prophesies that was left in my village several thousand years ago. It was said to have been left by a tall man with black hair and black wings."

"The phoenix people."

"Yes. That is what we believe as well. While I have only read through the book once or twice, I still remember one thread of prophesy it read; _When the one cursed to two bodies finds the wielder of hammers, their love shall unlock the doors of spirit. The Dragons shall rise again. The red and gold shall defeat the demon-blade after the silver and blue makes the sacrifice to save their love. In the land where freedom lies, they shall find their knowledge and with their powers restored, they shall close shut the jaws of oblivion… _We need to go to my people to get that book!"

"Great, we go to China then to America. Then-" Akane started but was cut off by Happosai.

"Wait Akane, how do you know that we need to go to America?"

"Oh come on! _In the land where freedom lies…_That's America! The land of the free? You are three centuries old Happosai, how could you not have known that?"

"Well-"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we know where to go." Cologne cut in. "Akane is right. That is where we need to go. None the less, we still need that book. You two are ready right?"

"Yes!" they said in union.

"Then it is best we leave now. I have already filled your families in on what is happening. It is best we leave without delay. No goodbyes. It will be easier that way."


	3. Important Update

Hey guys, this story has bee screwed over in my head. I had a sever concussion a while back, not long after uploading the first chapter of this. I uploaded what I had of chapter 2. I cannot remember much of where I intended this story to go, considering I uploaded the first chapter pretty much after I was done writing it. Within days, I had started chapter two and what you see is what I got done. I soon had a nasty fall while working on the roof of my house, trying to de-ice the shingles and…well, you can guess what happened. I lost a couple days worth of my life after that and its still fuzzy.

I have no idea where this story was going except that Ranma and Akane meet the old man in America after journeying through china, having some adventures there. Soon after their training was done, they were supposed to race back to japan to start fighting demon lords. They help their friends, some become dragons in their own right, lemony goodness goes down over time. Ranma and akane both have twins after akane gets exposed to spring of drowned man. That's about as far as I had though out, so far as I can remember. Oh, Tonoshi makes a reappearance somewhere at the end, having become a powerful demon.

If anyone is willing to take this over, let me know at my email (titmeisterx (no spaces)) or, if enough people want me to continue this, still e-mail me and tell me so. Open to ideas. Willing to make it even more citrusy with other characters too. Thinking ryogaXakari, ukyoXknoatsu, shampooXmousse if you guys do want me to continue. Please, feel free to send me anything you can come up with. I will credit you if you send me anything that I can copy-pasta into the story. If you guys want me to continue, expect updates no more than once a month. This will be an epic tale. Hoping for at least 15 chapters the length of the first or more. **Will only continue if you want me to. You all have two week to respond from when this is written. Monday June, 27 will be the next update I make. If someone whom i think will finish this story (barring personal issues) wants it, they can have it. If this happens, i am moving on to other stories. I wont go onto other stories unless i finish one at a time. just the way my brain is working at the current time**

Thanks for reading so far!

-Titmeister-x (aka Derrick Titley)


End file.
